tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jinwu
'Jīnwū: Killer of the Emperor's Children ' (赤子の殺し,Sekishi no Koroshi localized as Jinwu) is widely thought to be the weapon that was given to by to discipline his children. However, Jinwu is rather a special power that manifested as a symbol most associated with Houyi; A bow and arrow. Jinwu is the power that allowed Houyi to slay the children of Di Jun who unknowingly tormented humanity. It appeared as a golden bronze bow with an ancient design. It possesses enough power to destroy nine suns and almost plunge the universe into eternal darkness. It's existence was sublimed into a Conceptual Weapon that kills all forms of light while inducing an absolute darkness upon the world. Life-force's association with the sun and belief as an internal light transforms Jinwu into a weapon that smothers life. The bow utilizes internal and ambient magical energy by weaponizing it. Which transforms it into a quiver with a full set of arrows inside. However, as the arrows are actually comprised of energy, the arrows appear fully nocked when one reaches a full draw. The numerical quantity of these arrows are dependent on the usable magical energy present externally and internally. When utilized by Houyi, it's quiver was completely filled due to his pure divinity. However, it only appears half full when summoned by Archer during the Seventh Grail Wars. Light represents life and is often accredited as the source of all living organisms. The sun also represents a leash that keeps planets from spiraling out of control and into the deep universe. Jinwu represents the true state of the universe and the void where all are returned to and born from. Jinwu is the opposite to the famed big bang or the creation of this universe. It represents becoming the ultimate omega. Jinwu is a power foolishly given to one easily consumed by anger that almost destroyed the world previously. Stopped only by fellow divines before he vanquished the final sun. During flight, the arrows kill light in it's immediate vicinity before leaving a path of absolute darkness as it soars. Doing so removes the kinetic energy in the air while halting the movements of all molecules. And since cold is the absence of heat, it's arrows create ice that consume all it pierce and those nearby. An arrow can surround a fotress compared construction in a frozen prison engulfed in darkness. Archer often attempts to fire his stronger arrows upwards as they can easily leave the city in darkness. His first attempted usage left Shanghai without powerful for a week. And due to it's speed, Jinwu is known for an incredible deadliness. Few spells are able to combat it, let alone halt it's progression, due to magical-energy being the result of converting one's life-force. Jinwu's arrow symbolizes an area without a sun that can only support an environment of absolute death. It leaves nothing but hell in it's path and reverts the immediate area into a time where the world would without the sun. In short, it drains all life, heat and light from such space. The ice created by Jinwu's arrows are at an absolute zero and can even withstand the flames of hell. While anti-fortress Noble Phantasm are known for their sheer destructive capabilities, Jinwu's arrows have gained infamy for it's range and hellish aftermath. Those struck by Jinwu's arrows are instantly frozen upon piercing. However, it is possible to stop such an effect through high-level magical resistance. An arrow fire by Houyi, as the killer of light itself, can completely overwhelm light based abilities. Which also includes attacks and barriers that revolve around fire and life-force. Because life cannot exist where light is not found, Jinwu's arrows are known for their extreme usability. Even in false locations such as Reality Marbles which Jinwu can freeze over. Perhaps Jinwu's deadliness comes from the secondary effect achieved by it's ability to devour light. Since sight revolves around the availability of light, Jinwu's arrows behave similarly to a black hole. They appear as complete darkness that cannot be seen and almost distort space around it's vicinity. Perhaps Jinwu's greatest deadliness comes from the secondary effect achieved by it's ability to devour light. Since sight revolves around the availability of light, Jinwu's arrows behave similarly to a black hole. They appear as complete darkness that cannot be seen and almost distort space around it's vicinity. Archer's unique circumstances also circumvented the power of Jinwu. Jinwu possesses an Anti World ranking when utilized by a divine spirit such as Houyi. During such usage, Jinwu can slay great Divine Spirits who represent the sun. However, transforming into a mortal reduced it's rank to Anti-Fortress. Also, Firing such arrows often result in surrounding damage which causes Jiang Shi to refrain from it's continuous usage without constant regulation. Yet, Jiang Shi is capable of manipulating it's magical output, only devouring the light surrounding the immediate path of his arrows and that which it pierces. Since the arrows are actual magical energy given a form and purpose, utilizing Jinwu is the equivalent of throwing away one's biological fuel. And such, Archer is known for extreme fatigue after constant usage. Which is when he must retreat to regain his magical energy.